Hamtaro el despistado 2
by amy.martinez.18488169
Summary: Bueno aqui el segundo episodio n.n


Hamtaro el despistado cap.2

/Bueno el segundo episodio n.n !/  
~Los ham-ham estaban llegando al club mientras pasaban por los algo confusos tuneles de Jefazo,al cruzar los tuneles llegan al club~ Kitzune - Valla pero que mono es este lugar *ojos brillantes*  
Jefazo - Si pues yo lo eh echo -w- !  
Ham-Hams - Ejem !  
Jefazo - Bueno con un poco de ayudita ...  
Cerebrin - *Viendo un calendario*  
Tigrilla - Que ocurre cerebrin ? ...  
Cerebrin - Valla se hacerca el Dia de San Valentin n.n !  
Ham-Hams - eh ?!  
Gafitas - Y en cuantos dias es ?  
Cerebrin - Es ... es Ma ana !  
Ham-Hams - Que ?!  
Lazitos - Valla debo preparar el regalo para ... Jefazo - *viendo a lazitos* debo hacerle un regalo ... Bueno debemos preparar todos nuestros regalos !  
~todos salen corriendo del ham-ham club exepto Hamtaro,Tigrillo,Jefazo y Kitzune~ Hamtaro - Eh pero porque se preocupan por eso D: ?!  
Kitzune - *suspira* veras hermanito ... *le explica*  
~Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde~ Hamtaro - Asi que le tengo que dar regalos a esa persona que me gusta ... mmmm *piensa* pues me gustan todos mis amigos n.n !  
Kitzune - No ! me refiero a que una persona que te guste ... una chica !  
~Al oir eso tigrillo se pone a pensar~ Tigrillo - *pensando* (Una chica ? pero ... no se quien me guste ... aunque ... Kitzune es muy linda ...)  
*se nota un leve sonrrojo* Y-ya se a quien le are el regalo ! *sale corriendo del Ham-Ham club*  
Hamtaro - Q-que me guste ? ... *empieza a pensar en Lazitos* eh ... V-vale ... *sale del Ham-Ham Club*  
Kitzune - uh ... Yo no se a quien darle un regalo ... mmmm *recuerda que tigrillo se le habia quedado viendo*  
ya se ! le are un regalo a Tigrillo n.n ! *sale del Ham-Ham club*  
~Al dia siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el club con regalos~ Jefazo - Bueno quien dara su regalo primero ?  
Cerebrin - creo que diberiamos empezar con el mas peque o n.n ~Todos voltean a ver a penelope~ Penelope - Ukyu ... *camina hacia Pashmina con una caja rosa*  
Pashmina - Es para mi ? *toma la caja y la abre* anda ya ! una bufanda nueva ! *abraza a Penelope* Gracias n.n !  
Penelope - Ukyu !  
Pashmina - Bueno ... creo que sigo yo uwu ... *con 3 cajas* toma penelope n.n *le da una caja amarilla*  
Penelope - *abre el regalo* Ukyu ! *el regalo es una manta nueva Pashmina - Bueno los otros dos son para Gafitas y Bromitas nwn !  
~Despues de varios regalos llegaron a Jefazo*  
Jefazo - Bueno este regalo es para ... L-Lazitos ... *le da un regalo*  
Lazitos - oh gracias n.n ! *abre el regalo* valla lazos nuevos *w* !  
Jefazo - Espero t-te guste *se le nota algo sonrrojado*  
Lazitos - Bueno le dare este regalo a Hamtaro ... Bon amour *sonrrojada le da un regalo*  
Hamtaro - Uh pero que sera *w* *lo abre* pipas de chocolate ! *abraza a Lazitos*  
Lazitos - *Se sonrroja y le da un beso corto haciendo que Jefazo se enoje*  
Jefazo - Grrrrr Porque a echo eso ... ! ... *apunto de atacar a Hamtaro pero este es detenido por manchitas*  
Manchitas - eh tranquilo Jefazo ... que Lazitos ya quiere a alguien mas ...  
Jefazo - *con ojos llorosos* t-tienes razon ...  
Hamtaro - *Sonrrojado* B-bueno el regalo es para Lazitos y Kitzune uwu ... *le da un beso en la mejilla a Lazitos y le da el regalo*  
Lazitos - *abre el regalo y ve una carta con chocolates diciendo lo tanto que queria Hamtaro a Lazitos* */w/*  
G-gracias n/./n Hamtaro - *le da el regalo a Kitzune*  
Kitzune - *Lo abre* o valla ! chocolates con una rosa uwu ! Gracias hermanito n.n ... bueno este regalo es para Tigrillo uwu ... *se hacerca a tigrillo y le da un regalo*  
Tigrillo - P-Para mi ?  
Kitzune - Si n.n Tigrillo - *lo abre* pipas de chocolate ... y unas maracas nuevas owo ! *abraza a Kitzune* Gracias uwu ! ... a si !  
*le da un regalo a kitzune* es para ti uwu ...  
Kitzune - *lo abre* un corazon de pipas de chocolate ... *al fondo ve una carta*  
Carta - Kitzune ... tu me gustas ! lo se puede sonar algo cursi pero ... pero ...  
Quisieras ser mi novia?  
Kitzune - *Se sonrroja* si ! *abraza a Tigrillo y le da un peque o beso*  
Tigrilla - Bueno almenos ya no estara de ligon ...  
/Continuara .o. ... ok no xd bueno espero que os guste el episodio de hoy n.n ! talvez suba hoy mismo otro episodio o tal vez despues xd pero bueno ya vere que ago xd asta luego uwu!/ 


End file.
